


Connecting the pieces

by MadameSharknadoPotato



Series: A story of a found family [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameSharknadoPotato/pseuds/MadameSharknadoPotato
Summary: Tucker receives a letter that Sister is alive.
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif & Kaikaina Grif | Sister, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Kaikaina Grif | Sister/Lavernius Tucker
Series: A story of a found family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163378
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. That isn't physically possible

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Tucker and Sister would totally be banging on the reg. Their personalities work so well together. 
> 
> Also I really wanted to bring sister back, she's my soul sister♡being disgusting and inappropriate is my jam!

Clutching the letter in his hands, Tucker can't help the tightness he feels in his chest as he stares at the words on the page. _It's been so long, why now?_ He's grieved, cried even cursed God he doesn't know if he believes in, asking why the world has to be so unfair. This has to be some sick joke the universe is playing on him. "Is this sent from a reliable source? Who is this from?" The lieutenant looks at him awkwardly, "um, sir, well signed directly from the UNSC." Tucker looks back down at the letter, sure enough. "Okay, but they have to have made a mistake. I, she died in front of me." He finishes quietly, looking up towards the lieutenant once again, he asks, "Has Captain Grif been informed?" The lieutenant shakes his head, "No sir. The letter was addressed to you specifically, so I was instructed to bring it to you straight away."  
"Shit. Okay. Dismissed, or whatever." The lieutenant gives a sharp salute before turning on his heels and walking down the hall. Standing in his doorway, Tucker leans against the frame. "How the fuck am I supposed to deal with this?" He says to no one in particular.

Tucker had found a spot hidden from most prying eyes far enough away not to be disturbed, but close enough to watch the training exercises. Oh course, one orange armoured soldier had found the spot not long after, and claimed as co-dibs. "What's got your panties in a twist, numbnuts?" Tucker is startled when Grif slides beside him pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Tucker gestures for Grif to take a seat to watch the new recruits try not to die on their first training day. He's so glad those days are far behind him, god military sucked. Grif hands the pack towards Tucker to take a smoke, which he gladly accepts. Taking a deep inhale, letting the smoke fill his lungs, before pointing his head upward to exhale in a steady stream, he starts to speak, before all of the smoke is out of his mouth "What if I told you that Sister is alive." Without looking at Tucker, Grif replies easily, "I'd tell you that you're a fucking idiot." Tucker turns his head to look at Grif, "Right, well what if I had proof?" Grif narrows his eyes and looks at Tucker, "What are you talking about?" Tucker silently hands the letter to Grif, feeling uneasy about the how the rest of the exchange might go down. "What the fuck is this?" Grif asks waving the letter in his hand. "Just fucking read it, dude." The aqua soldier replies solemnly. Grif is silent for a long while, occasionally bringing the cigarette to his lips. Tucker chances a glance towards Grif who has by this point lit up a second smoke. "What the fuck does this mean, Tucker?" Grif snaps, with a murderous glare, "I, I think she's alive. At least that's what the letter says" Grif stands, throwing his cigarette on the ground with enough force for it to bounce slightly. "Why is this addressed to you, Tucker? Shouldn't this have been sent you her, you know, only living fucking relative? We're you fucking my sister?" Tucker's jaw opens and closes a couple times before he shuts it audibly, eyes wide. _Well that was unexpected._ "Tucker, answer the fucking question. Were you or were you not fucking my sister?" Grif bites out, towering over Tucker who is currently regretting his decision to remain seated. Tucker looks up into Grif's gaze and opens his mouth to speak, when they are interrupted by a loud bell indicating the end of the day's training.

"It wasn't like that dude, come on!" Tucker pleads as he follows Grif to the Reds and Blues quarters. Grif stops in front of his door and turns to face Tucker. "No, you listen." He says, poking a gloved finger hard into Tucker's chest plate. "I asked you to look out for her, that does not include sticking your pencil dick in her." _Wow, okay, rude._ "You told me that you'd protect her. I trusted you. Not only did you get her killed but I find out you were lying to me the whole time. Fuck you." _Okay, that was harsh_ , Tucker thinks to himself. Grif turns back towards his door punching in the code to unlock. "Grif, it wasn't like that. I swear! Please listen. She's alive. That's what this letter says anyways. We can find her." Walking into the room he shares with Simmons, Grif turns, throwing his helmet in the corner of the room, hand tight on the door. Tucker follows before Grif can slam it in his face. Simmons looks up, startled, from his spot on the bed where he was sitting with his back against the wall and laptop on his thighs, "Grif? Oh Tucker, hey." Tucker lifts his hand and gives a small wave to Simmons, who has put his laptop on the nightstand to go towards where Grif had thrown his helmet. "Grif!" He scolds, "What the fuck? What's going on?" He asks, irritated, "Oh nothing, just that Tucker is a fucking lying, backstabbing traitor." Grif replies while he begins to remove the rest his armor, aggressively. Simmons glances worriedly from Grif to Tucker who shrugs. "Look, dude, I get that you're mad," Grif turns, hands on his under armor covered hips and scoffs at Tucker's comment, "-and you have every right not to trust me right now, but we have to try to bring her here. Come on, I know you, it's important to you too." Simmons walks across to stand next to Grif, gently nudging his hand. "What the fuck is going on?" He asks once again. Grif looks down, defeated, hooking a pinky around Simmons'. Pretending not to see the gestures, Tucker continues, "Sister, Kai, she's alive.". Simmons looks taken aback, "um, I don't think that's physically possible."  
"I know, that's what I thought, but apparently she went into stasis when she was shot, and when the UNSC finally found her, all of her internal functions were working. The healing unit of her suit had protected her from bleeding out from the bullet wound, or something. Super sciency stuff."  
"Yeah but she was," Simmons chances a glance towards his husband before continuing, "you know," and gestures towards his head hoping not to make it too obvious. Grif rolls his eyes, "For fuck's sake, just stop. Jesus. I know what happened to her, okay. She was shot in the head. She was killed. Who ever sent that letter is a lying piece of shit. She's dead. That's it. Finito. End of story." Simmons looks towards Tucker helplessly. "Isn't it worth trying to be proven wrong?" Tucker asks quietly.  
Grif takes a shaky breath and brings his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Please leave." Grif responds matching Tucker's soft tone.  
Tucker nods, and turns to leave, not before seeing Simmons move in front of Grif and enveloping him in a tight hug. "Well that could have gone better" he mumbles to himself, closing the door behind him.


	2. Teamwork makes the dream work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif puts his anger aside and works with Tucker to try to bring Sister home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore Tucker, I find his character in the show adorable. I feel like at this point in his career, he's now older and wiser, but still hold onto that bit of immaturity.
> 
> I wanted to showcase that he still does attempt to be a good dad as best he can, and he communicates with Junior as much as possible. 
> 
> Grif would totally have a kink for Simmons being nerdy. Grif is a total dork and would love every second of it. Simmons would definitely play it up too. Their own little convoluted way of flirting. XD

There's a rapping at his door. Tucker looks up from where he was laying on his bed, watching a video message from Junior. "Open the fucking door." Grif's muffled voice calls out from the other side. Putting the tablet down, he pads over to the door, opening it cautiously. Grif is standing there, arms crossed over his chest looking to the side. His hair is up displaying the intricate geometric tattoo on his neck going down the collar of his shirt. "Uh, hey Grif, what's up?" Tucker asks carefully. "Fine." Grif states flatly, still not giving eye contact. Tucker looks at him confused “uhhh” he eloquently replies. "I said fine. Fine. Let's do this. Let's bring Kai here." Grif growls out, "But I thought," Tucker starts, but is immediately cut off, "Tucker, listen very carefully," Grif starts, "You're lucky I'm fucking here, you better thank Simmons for convincing me. This doesn't mean I forgive you, but if there is even the slightest chance she might be alive, it's worth the effort." As much as Tucker wants to retort, he knows that he's treading on thin ice, and it would be within his best interest to keep his big mouth- "Well at least we know you can be bought with a bit of dick wetting, bow chicka -bow, Oww!" Tucker winced as he's punched hard in the shoulder. Thank god Grif was out of armor, otherwise Tucker would definitely be sporting a broken arm. "Such a fucking idiot." Grif grumbles to himself, grabbing Tucker by the shirt collar and dragging his sorry ass down the hallway.

"Okay, dude, you can let go." Tucker complains as he is dragged through the doorway of the Central Communication Tower. Stopping as they entre the atrium, Tucker and Grif rake their eyes up the multiple stories of the tower in awe, "Whoa" they say in unison. Looking around Tucker's eyes zero in on his desired destination. Reaching the information desk Tucker holds the letter out to the attendant, who blatantly ignores the gesture. Awkwardly pulling his arm back he starts, "Hey, uh, so I got this letter saying that my um," He glances towards Grif, who narrows his eyes and quickly looks back to the attendant, "my buddy here's sister is a few planets over and we want to know how to bring her here." The attendant, without looking up from his phone, waves his hand in the general direction of a lineup which wraped around the perimeter of the tower. "Fuck that shit," Grif says, "come on, I have an idea.", Grabbing Tucker by the shirt collar again, he begins to drag him once more, “Hey! Asshole, you’re going to ruin my shirt!” Tucker exclaims.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to hack into the military intelligence database, which is has the highest security rating of anything we’ve had to deal with in the past, open a communication channel to a planet you 'think' Sister might be on, with no concrete proof mind you, oh and don’t forget that someone needs to actually respond before the we are inevitably shut down and eventually court marshalled, and I’ll lose all the respect that I’ve built with Sarge. Does that sound about right to you?" Tucker rubs the back of his neck looking sheepishly between the two. Simmons who is leaning his hip against his desk with his arms crossed, is glaring daggers at Grif who is looking back at Simmons, challengingly, "You just need to say no if you don't think you can do it, I guess it was too presumptuous of me to think you'd be able to. It's okay babe, we can't all be gifted." he taunts, "Of course I can fucking do it, jackass!" Simmons bites back as he slams open his laptop and starts typing furiously. Grif looks over at Tucker and smirks, "works every time." He whispers as Tucker raises an eyebrow.

"Alright, so I have good news, and I have bad news," Simmons turns in his chair to face Tucker and Grif, who had just returned from an extended smoke break. They were commanded to leave a few hours previously to “ _stop suffocating me, asshole. I can’t fucking concentrate._ ” As Simmons so lovingly put it. “Well hello to you too dear, yes I had a nice day, How about you?” Grif singsongs, “See how easy that is Simmons?” Grif asks rhetorically as he sprawls on the bed. Simmons rolls his eyes and continues, “So I was able to find where the strongest signal is based on Gamma-Zeta, where we assume Sister is located, but I don’t know if there is anyone at that communication tower, and again, we don’t know if she’s actually there. The only way to find out is if we send a message.” Tucker moves to stand next to Simmons and replies, “Okay, so we send a message.” Simmons looks towards Tucker, “No, you don’t understand, as soon as we send the message, the signal will shut down. I’m only able to keep the pathway open for us to send the message. If we keep it open for longer we will be found out.” Grif sits up from his position, “So what does that mean then?” He asks nervously. “It means,” Simmons starts looking towards Grif, “we have a very small window to do this, so we’ve got only one shot. We won’t know if it works until the next supply shipment.” Tucker and Grif look at one another and back to Simmons, “Why until the next supply shipment?” At this Simmons grins and looks down sheepishly, “Because,” he starts, looking back up, “I’ve taken it upon myself to change the rotation so that Red Team will be manning the inventory and supply management. This means we will be procuring the,” Grif starts waving his arms in the air interrupting, “Simmons get to the fucking point!” Rolling his eyes, Simmons continues, “This means that I will be in charge of the next month’s shipments, so I’m making sure a special delivery is picked up from Gamma-Zeta.” Grif stares at him blankly, “So I’m going to indicate on the note to make sure Sister gets on the shuttle upon return.” The two other men glance at one another as Simmons continues, “Since my team is going to be responsible for the shipments and deliveries, we can smuggle her in no questions asked.” Tucker is impressed, he never knew the nerd had it in him. "Damn! Nice going Simmons! Who knew being a virgin nerd would come in handy!" Tucker exclaims. Looking over towards Grif for the retort, he is immediately assaulted by the heated gaze Grif gives Simmons, “You’re so hot when you use your nerdiness for evil.” Simmons blushes and bites his lower lip while looking up at Grif through his lashes. _Oh! Oh nuh uh,_ “Okay! Great! Thanks so much Simmons! Good talk! Byeee!” Tucker exclaims loudly as he quickly exits the room, but not before yelling out, “BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!” and slamming the door.


	3. Dancing in the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister's POV

"Ah shit, the back of my head" Sister sits up from her spot on the floor, mind still spinning as she rubs the sore spot on her head while blowing glitter out of her face. Looking around the room, she zeroes in on her heels and skirt. Slowly sliding out from under Tall Chick's arm, she pads her way over to her clothes and quickly slips on her skirt while, sneaking out of the room. "Thanks for a great night, um, you" she says quietly enough not to wake that evening's conquest as she quickly exiting to the motel lobby. Upon exiting, she is immediately blinded by the bright rays of the sun. "Mother fucker! My eyeballs!" She says as she slides on her oversized sunglasses. Heels in hand, clad in only a tight skirt and crop top, Sister proudly walks home.

Reaching her street, she spots her elderly neighbour gardening. "Hey Mrs. Tran, how's the mister?" She calls out from across the way. "Oh hush you." Mrs. Tran replies while waving her shovel in Sister's general direction. "Oh you don't need to worry Mrs. Tran, I think you're cuter anyways," she says winking. "Oh go take your dog for a walk, silly girl." the old woman laughs. Giggling, the brown skinned woman enters her home only to be immediately knocked over by a big blue alien. "Shit Junior! You're not a fucking baby anymore, get the hell off me," she groans, "god damned mutt." She grumbles to herself chucking softly, as he clambered off. "Blarg." Junior scoffs, "Yeah yeah, I know, you're not a dog, whatever, I don't care." Standing up, she reaches up onto her tiptoes and rubs the top of his head. "Come on, let's make breakfast." She says while grabbing his hand, "Blarg!" Junior responds excitedly.

At the day passed and night came upon them, Sister and Junior had made their way to the hill behind their home to gaze at the stars. It had only been about a week since they had run into each other on the shuttle, and neither wanting to be alone, Sister rerouted to go along with Junior rather than the destination chosen by the UNSC. Fuck those guys. Turning her gaze from the stars, she looks over towards Junior, "Do you think our family is alive?" She asks as the night breeze causes a chill to go up her spine. "Blarg." Junior quietly replies. Raising an eyebrow, she responds, "You really think so?" Junior breathes out heavy from his nose "blarg," he replies in solemnly. "What are you doing?" Sister asks while Junior shifts to reach his bag. He pulls out a tablet, and taps the screen a few times, before handing it over to Sister. "Blarg?" He asks timidly.  
Looking up, Sister glances back down to the tablet before moving her gaze back up to meet Junior's once more. Nodding his head, and pushing the device further into her hands, she grasps it in a firm hold. On the screen, there is a video paused displaying a dorky side grin. One that she had become very familiar. Having spent many steamy nights and lazy mornings with. She looks up at Junior, tears threatening to fall, "Blarg" he encourages once again. Taking a shaky breath, she presses play. Her eyes shine as she sees beautiful grey skin, with perfect grey dreads and grey, fuck, why does she have to be colour blind?

"Hey buddy," Sister cant help the hiccup as she hears Tucker's voice, "Oh man, you have no idea how much I miss you. Things are pretty wild out here. We landed on this weird as hell planet in the middle of a goddamn civil war." Looking towards the sound of an explosion somewhere off camera, he rolls his eyes looking back towards the camera, "Never thought I'd actually have to lead a squad," he chuckles, looking down and back up to the camera. Sister allows a genuine smile to grace her face as tears begin to fall freely. "It's been a wild ride, kiddo. Shit, these kids are so fucking young. Goddamn, reminds me of you, bud." Tucker looks towards the side ashamed. Looking back up towards the camera, he smiles a big smile, Sister can't help the butterflies as she sees that grin. "Man, I wish you could see this place though. You'd love it here. The secret oasis President Kimball showed me is breathtaking! Yeah that's right, your old man is bumping elbows with the big wigs!" Sister opens her mouth with a look of astonished glee. The message begins to crackle as more explosions sound off camera, "shit, sorry little dude, I'm going to have to cut this short." Tucker looks worriedly off camera for a moment, yelling off to the side, "Palomo, put that fucking thing down before you blow your fucking head off, Jesus Christ," turning back to the camera, he shakes his head, "I turn my head for one fucking second" and chuckles. Sister's fingertips gently trace Tucker's face, memorizing each intricate part. "I watch that video you sent last month every day, you know? I love it so much. You make me so proud." Tucker grins wide, eyes shining, "And never forget, Daddy loves you so fucking much." The camera cuts off and the screen goes black. Sister is left staring at her own reflection, "I love you," she whispers almost inaudibly.


	4. Sometimes you just have to let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three men end up running into some complications in their attempt to locate Sister.

“I cannot fucking believe you guys. Simmons, especially you!” President Kimball paces in her office in front of the three guilty soldiers. “In what world did you think that was a good idea?“ She asks rhetorically. Simmons keeps his head down, looking on the verge of tears. Grif who is standing next to him with a bored expression on his face, arms crossed over his chest, rolls his eyes. Tucker steps towards the angry woman, “With all due respect President Kimball, but your rules fucking suck. What were we supposed to do?” he probes. “Seriously?” she says in response, “Urgh! Tucker, I swear to god.” Pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingertips, she continues, speaking to all of the men, “Get the hell out of my office.” While walking towards the door, they are interrupted when she calls out, “Wait. Simmons, not you, I need to talk to you.” Simmons looks up. The absolute terror is evident in his emerald eyes, while Grif's head shoots up, looking between the tall woman and his husband. Neither wearing armor, proving Kimball to be an intimidating woman even without. “Ummmmm” He eloquently replies, and locks eyes with Grif who opens his wide and shrugs his shoulders in uncertainty. “Simmons, please, it’s not going to take long.” She says sharply “Preferably alone,” she continues, eyeing Grif. “This is how I die” Simmons squeaks out, only loud enough for Grif to hear, silently begging him not to leave. Grif is a gambling man. He loves to play the odds. Looking at his options, he knows that some battles are more worthwhile than others. He knows how to handle and angry Simmons, hell, Simmons is always pissed at him for something. Vanessa Kimball on the other hand, fuck to the no, nope, no way in hell is he getting into that. Smiling apologetically to the terrified man, he mouths ‘sorry, love you’ as he slides out of the rapidly closing door. Simmons glares at the closed door, and is brought back to focus when Kimballs clears her throat. “Simmons, sit. Let’s talk.”

After about an hour Tucker, who has taken position in the swivel chair in Grif and Simmons’ room, spinning in a circles asks “Didn’t she say it wasn’t going to take long? Do you think she actually killed him and she just meant he wasn’t going to be alive for long?” Rolling his eyes from his position, Grif looks up at Tucker with an unimpressed look, “you are such a fucking idiot. Why are we friends again?” He says rolling his eyes. Hearing the door slide open, Simmons walks into the room with a stunned expression on his face. Both Tucker and Grif quickly stand. “Dude, what the fuck was that about?” Grif asks walking towards the redhead. Simmons looks towards Grif, almost shocked to see him there, “Oh! Um, I think I just got offered a job?” Simmons responds as a question. “WHAT?” both Tucker and Grif question. “Yeah, I’ll be honest, I’m not really sure what’s happening. I was kind of having a mental breakdown while she was speaking, so for all I know, I might have just agreed to clean toilets for the next year.”

“Well at least it’s something you’re good at,” Grif replies causing Simmons to smack his arm playfully. Ignoring the blatant flirting, Tucker exclaims, “What the actual fuck?” clapping Simmons on the shoulder, “dude! That’s huge! Congrats!” Simmons looks towards Tucker continuing, “Oh and she said that she sent out a transmission to Gamma-Zeta to see if Kai was there,” Both men look up at Simmons with hope in their eyes, “But, apparently she’s not there. Said that they don't have any record of her there at all. I’m really sorry.” He finishes with his head down. “Oh, okay, I guess that makes sense,” Grif says walking back towards the bed to sprawl out, feigning apathy, “I guess we tried at least.” Tucker looks down to the ground only to say, “Yeah, well it doesn’t mean she’s dead" he states coldly, "just means that she’s not there. The only place we know she could be. No big, there’s only an entire galaxy to search.” Tucker finishes sarcastically. At this, Grif rolls his eyes, “Dude, just give it a fucking rest. If she is alive, she obviously doesn’t want to be found, just drop it. Hell, she’s probably got there, realized there was no place to party and left.” Tucker smiles sadly, “yeah, you’re probably right.” Simmons decides it's in everyone's best interest to hold his tongue, his theories probably wouldn't be well received. Rolling part way off the bed to reach underneath, Grif pulls out a bottle of rum, “Now that we have that all sorted, who wants to get shitfaced?”

**Author's Note:**

> To understand Grif's reaction a bit, he had never truly allowed himself to grieve the death of his sister, staying in a state of denial and "apathy" but once he's confronted by the reality, his emotions get the best of him and he starts to experience the other stages of grief, starting with anger. 
> 
> Grif having taken on a parental role early on, his relationship with his sister is more of a father-daughter. Like reallllyyyy young, terribly immature and most definitely not a good father, but he loves her none the less and wants what's best for her.


End file.
